


What hides behind red hair and green eyes?

by NotSoHardcoreShipper



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Attempted Rape, Bullying, F/M, Highschool AU, Jace is a jerk, Jonathan and Sebastian are separate, Kaelie and Jace are fuckbuddies, angsty, i can't tag, so is Kaelie, we haven't met the other Lightwoods yet though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHardcoreShipper/pseuds/NotSoHardcoreShipper
Summary: Clary Fray is the daughter of a struggling artist and an alcoholic. She and her brother Jon have fended for themselves their whole lives. Clary faces bullying at school, and lives in constant fear of rape by one of her fellow classmates. After being brutally beaten by said classmate, her life turns upside down. She is ushered into the world of Jace Lightwood, the grade's golden boy. Come with Clary on a journey of revenge, love and insane plot twists.





	What hides behind red hair and green eyes?

She was pulling her hair into a bun at the top of her hair when a blue muscle car pulled up in the driveway of the high school. Clary grabbed her binders and textbooks, hair forgotten, trying to flee before she's seen. Alas, her efforts are in vain. The doors of the car open and two people step out. 

Clary replaced her fear-filled face with one of nonchalance, and started to walk away. However her facade is called out before she can get far. 

“Hey Jace! Look, it's the artist!", said the girl with platinum hair. "Come here freak, and show us your stupid sketchbook." Clary cringed, and pivoted slowly to face the two. She reached into her backpack, but falters when she feels the cover of the book. It's almost brand new, and her mom had saved up a portion of her salary to buy it for her. 

However, her indecision isn't taken well. Kaelie took a threatening step toward her. If it hadn't been for her brother, Jonathan, she would've gone home with more than just a ruined sketchbook. He stepped beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. 

“Do we have a problem here?", he asked, the picture of authority. As a senior, he was able to protect Clary in situations like these. She didn't want to think about the two years she would have to go here without him. Kaelie flipped her platinum hair, while pinning Jonathan with a glare. You've had to give him credit for not wilting under her gaze. 

Kaelie finally decided that it was worth not tangling the sheets with any seniors for a while in order to get another jab at Clary. Or at least she would have, if the golden haired boy, Jace, hadn't grabbed her shoulder. 

"Kaelie. It's not worth it. She isn't worth it." He stared at her. Something she saw in his eyes must've convinced her. They turned around and walked away. Clary let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Jon spun her around to face him. He seemed to be stripping away her invisible armor in order to see her emotional injuries. Once he was satisfied she was fine, he pulled her to his chest. She gripped him tightly, because he had always been her anchor, her rock, her way home.

Their embrace was broken by the ringing of the bell. They both swore at the same time, then parted without words. Such was their relationship. 

O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O

She was walking down the empty hallway to her locker during recess when something heavy slammed her back into a wall. She didn't even need to look to see who it was. Sebastian Morgenstern was the biggest jerk in the sophomore year. He and his cronies, Meliorn Leif, Ragnor Fell, and Raphael Santiago have been making her school life a living hell. Sebastian lowered his head to the crook of her neck and started to speak into the skin there. 

"When are you gonna take me up on that offer? It's better than most I would make." 

“That isn't happening. Ever. Even if I was interested in your inch long penis, to be taken against the back of your mansion? That's the best offer you can make?" He growled into her skin and pushed himself even closer to her. At this point, she gave up on the pretense of calm and started to push him away. He wasn't having any of that though. 

He laced a hand through her long curls and pulled her after him. She started to struggle in earnest when she saw where he was headed. The janitor's closet. She knew better than to scream but couldn't help it. She released a bone shattering shriek that reverberated around the hallway. But no one came to her aid. Her scalp was on fire and black spots were filling her vision. But she refused to give up to that darkness. 

The inside of the closet was dark, dingy, and small. Sebastian had kept his hand tangled in her hair, and was now using this position to pull her head back. He kissed up and down her jaw, seeming immune to her punches and kicks. He planted his lips upon hers, but she took this opportunity to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. He pulled back and swore.

“You bitch! How dare you?!” He threw her to the ground and started kicking her side. She curled up on herself to protect her vulnerable stomach, trying to stay awake, knowing if she passes out, he'll do despicable things to her while she's unconscious. All of a sudden, the door of the closet bursts open. She feels Sebastian being pulled off her and hears the sound of knuckles hitting flesh. 

At this point she can't see through the film of unshed tears in her eyes, but when she feels strong arms around her she knows it's safe to slip into the black. She knows that Jon will keep her safe. She faded away, not knowing Jon’s arms aren't the ones she's being carried in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. No flames please.


End file.
